


Painted Hand Prints

by space_is_suffocating



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, lots of fluff, varipunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_is_suffocating/pseuds/space_is_suffocating
Summary: Rapunzel’s in a bit of a situation. She needs a model for her life drawing class, but can’t afford to hire one and not many people are willing to stand around while someone paints them.Maybe she could ask her best friend for a favour?
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Painted Hand Prints

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time I write the word “paint”

Rapunzel shot up awake as someone harshly nudged her shoulder, using her palm to wipe away the drool she felt dripping down her chin.

“ahuh whats going on?”

Her friend and confidant in class, Cat simply gave an amused smirk. Rapunzel couldn’t help but notice in her half asleep daze that the students around them were packing up and leaving the Lecture Hall. She must have slept through the last hour of class at least. 

Cat shakes her head, tugging on her leather jacket in preparation to leave herself.

“You need to find a model for the life drawing assessment.”

Her Professor’s words from the beginning off class before her exhaustion sent her packing were now ringing clearly in Rapunzel’s ears. Another life drawing assessment. They did that in class all the time. They brought models in and they painted them, easy enough. Catalina’s implication that this time would be different confused Rapunzel.

“What they don’t give you one?”

Cat shakes her head, swinging her bag over her shoulder and holding her sketch pad tight in her arms.

“Nope, this is independent and we need to find our own models.”

She must notice Rapunzel’s unenthused frown as she decides to offer some advice.

“Just ask a friend or something.”

Rapunzel shuffles uncomfortably at the thought of asking anyone to pose for her. 

“Yeah not a lot of people are comfortable with posing though.”

Cat shrugs starting her descent down the stairs of the now empty Lecture Hall.

“Im sure you’ll find someone. If not you could just hire one.”

“Me a broke art student hiring a model? I think not. I’ll ask around.”

Rapunzel calls after her, still sitting at her desk when Catalina reaches the door.

“Good luck.”With one last wave the redhead is out.

Rapunzel sighs, reaching for her phone and skimming absentmindedly through her contacts.

Who on earth could she possibly ask to do such a thing.

Finally her eyes land on one name on particular. 

This was a terrible idea. 

So Rapunzel sent a message,

‘Do a favour for me pls’ 

Varian quickly replies,

‘Sure’

The air was cold and it irritated Varian beyond belief.

Wrapping his red scarf tighter around his neck and nuzzling his nose against the collar of his jacket, Varian makes the trudge to Rapunzel’s apartment. 

Though the blonde found the changing of leaves in Autumn beautiful with their yellows and oranges and reds, it only reminded Varian of what was to come. Winter.

Varian hated Winter. He hated the cold and he hated the trauma that came along with it.

But walking in the crisp air and wading through unwanted memories was worth it for Rapunzel.

Even at a detriment to himself, Varian would do anything for his best friend.

Thats why he had promised her this favour without even asking what it was. If it helped Rapunzel out, if it let him see her beautiful smile, Varian would do anything for her in a heartbeat.

Theres a buzz in his coat pocket, no doubt Rapunzel checking that he was on his way. Her little habit of checking on him during cold weather was cute. Varian tugs his phone out of his pocket, soft smile touching his lips when he saw a message with far too many heart emojis.

‘Be safe’

Though he knew the colourful hearts dotted across his screen didn’t truly mean anything, they made his own flutter none the less.

Oh yes, he was hopelessly in love with his best friend.

Varian could pin point the exact moment too, his photographic memory a blessing. They had known each other for years, since they met as tiny tots, their fathers being friends long before either was born.

Though they shared a two year age gap, it had never felt that way to him. Rapunzel was sheltered and naive and Varian was forced to be competent and independent at a young age. She was the only one who made him feel like the child he was supposed to be while Varian grounded Rapunzel when she floated too far from reality.

A childish infatuation had always been there for sure, but he hadn’t truly fallen in love with her until his late teens after his father had passed in a blizzard. 

Varian could admit he fell into a dark place and did some stupid things, and while his other friends had long given up on him and abandoned him to wallow in his grief, Rapunzel stayed.

The first day Varian saw her waiting at his high school gates despite being homeschooled herself, with the promise to walk him home every day of winter thats when he knew...

he was helplessly in love with this girl.

Varian sends back a quick message, assuring her he was fine and almost there, not daring himself to send a heart. 

The relief Varian feels when he steps through Rapunzel’s door and the heat hits him is euphoric. His nose and cheeks were flushed from the change of temperature and his fingers were numb inside his gloves.

Rapunzel’s head pops out from a doorway down the hallway, her smile bright as her messy blonde hair fell into her eyes.

“Theres my nerd~”

She sings before skipping over to greet him.

“I made hot coco to help warm you up.”

Rapunzel presses a friendly kiss to his cheek, Varian’s heart jolting as her fingers brush against his jaw, if only for a small moment.

His longing for her to touch him more was downright embarrassing.

“You know just how to cheer me up Princess.”

Varian unwinds his scarf and hangs it with his coat and gloves on the wobbly coat rack that had been a art project of Rapunzel’s some time ago.

It was terrible but it made them both laugh so she kept it around.

Rapunzel’s eyes sparkle at the nickname he gifted her from their childhood days of playing Knights and Princesses, one that just never quite went away.

“Ah but you’re the one who is cheering me up by helping me out.”

“Yeah about that, if you could elaborate, that’d be great.”

“Follow me if you’re ready to get started.”

Despite how ominous that reply was, Varian follows, he would follow Rapunzel anywhere.

Rapunzel leads Varian to her tiny makeshift art studio. Her apartment wasn’t very big to begin with, but she refused to accept her parents money. Besides she liked the small size, it was cozy and Rapunzel could decorate it how she pleased.

Currently her studio was cluttered with half finished projects, scattered brushes, paints and tarps draped over the windows so no one could see inside. The centre however was perfectly clear, a bundle of blankets on the ground, her go to cosy spot for drawing and an easel just a few steps away. 

This would be their spot for today.

“Im guessing something art related.”

Varian comments, being in her art studio so many times that he had honestly lost count.

“Today you are my model for my latest art assignment.”

Rapunzel raises up her hands, using her thumbs and index fingers to create a little makeshift frame and holding it up to look at Varian through it.

“Sounds easy enough.”

He shrugs.

“All you really have to do is stand there and pose and I’ll do all the hard work.”

Rapunzel teases, shutting the door that lead to the rest of her apartment before returning to the easel, paper already pinned by the clip up the top.

She wanted some warm up sketches before moving onto painting, though it didn’t hurt to prep her paints before hand. The coloured streak in Varian’s hair is what she was worried about matching. Rapunzel might have to mix a lot to get that right.

Varian just watches Rapunzel as she wraps her long blond hair into a messy knot at the top of her head, using one of the various paint brushes to hold it in place.

Patting down on her paint splattered overalls, she rummages around a tupplewear container where she kept her paint tubes.

Varian was content just watching her until she looks up to him, and with the most innocent smile says,

“Okay, take off your clothes.”

Theres a beat of silence and all Varian can muster to reply with is a confused,

“Im sorry what?”

Rapunzel just looks back down to prep her paints, no longer looking in his direction. 

“This is a life drawing assessment, it means we focus on the body. Anatomy to be precise.”

She explains it so simply like its no bigdeal. 

Varian’s feels hot and its not because of the thermostat.

Though he doesn’t argue. If Rapunzel was treating this casually, so could he. Varian’s hands make quick work of the buttons on his collared shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders so it rested in the crook of his elbows. Maybe he should ask for clarification of how undressed he needed to be.

“You want it all off?”

Rapunzel looks up at him, her face flushing a heavy red, reflexes squeezing the paint tube in her hand so hard it burst, sending paint flying.

She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting but goddamn Varian was gorgeous to look at. Rapunzel should have realised as an engineer he did a lot of heavy lifting, proof in the rippling muscles of his lower stomach that Rapunzel wanted so badly to brush her fingers across. And those arms wrapped around her waist, that was an image she’d keep in her mind for later. 

Rapunzel must not have answered quickly enough because Varian prompts her back into speaking.

“Are you okay?”

Snapping out of it and realising she now had blue paint all over her hands and overalls, Rapunzel quickly reached for a rag. 

“Er uh yeah, faulty cap.” She quietly berates herself for the pathetic excuse for her weird behaviour. 

“And yeah all off, completely nude please.”

Rapunzel stutters embarassed as he just looks at her a little startled and confused.

She turns away to attempt to coax the blue paint off of her skin but also to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous tanned dark haired beauty that was currently half naked in her studio. Soon to be full naked. Yeah this had been a bad idea.

She needed to keep her head straight and stop thirsting long enough to actually get some work done.

Varian swallowed thickly absolutely panicking on the inside. 

This probably wouldn’t have been so bad if it was literally anyone else but the girl he was madly in love with.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t an assignment that will go on display, only my Professor will see it.”

Rapunzel affirms her eyes intently watching as he got to the buckle of his belt.

Varian really wish she’d stop watching, it was only making his heart beat like crazy, but for some reason, it was like she was getting a kick out of watching him strip.

‘Don’t get turned on, don’t get turned on. Nothing sexy about this, just University work. Don’t make this weird Varian.’

He continues to chant to himself just as he slips his fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

Finally Rapunzel turns away but only to go to the thermostat to turn up the heat.

“Don’t want you getting cold.”

Varian was already plenty warm but he couldn’t verbalise that in a non creepy way.

Discarding his last piece of clothing, Varian felt very awkward and exposed.

It wasn’t helping that Rapunzel’s eyes immediately do a scan up and down his body.

He thinks he see’s a slight smirk on her lips but that could just be his over active imagination given the situation.

“Strike a pose.”

Rapunzel encourages picking up a pencil and positioning herself behind the easel.

She hoped Varian wouldn’t be able to see her flushed face if she strategically hid.

Hopefully this wouldn’t make their friendship too awkward, but being able to see his body in its full glory, was breath taking. Rapunzel had been wondering what he was hiding under there for years after her feelings teetered into the territory of more than just a friend.

And his machinery downstairs, was not too bad either.

Mentally smacking herself to remain professional, Rapunzel begins to sketch, though Varian is beautiful he is no model and he doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself in the centre of the room.

“Your pose is too awkward and stiff.”

“Oh sorry. Ive never really done this before.”

Varian stutters softy, running a hand through his hair. 

“Loosen up and relax.”Rapunzel sticks out her arms making flowing motions to mimic the free form.

“Its just me, you don’t have to be so nervous.”

Varian tries to hide his grimace because that was the problem. It was her, and he wanted so badly to not ruin their friendship and sometimes he couldn’t control what his body did.

Thinking about the time Ruddiger ate too much and threw up on the carpet would only work for so long.

Varian attempts to adjust his pose but can see on Rapunzel’s face that she’s still not satisfied. To his horror she walks from behind the easel towards him.

She places the hand that was still stained with blue paint under his chin, fingers curling around his jawline so she could position his head where she wanted. Her other hand smoothing a path from his shoulder down the length of his arm, instantly relaxing it from Varian’s previous stiff pose.

But Varian was anything but relaxed, trying hard to ignore the brush of her fingers tips against his heated skin. Instead focusing on the smell of paint that now left a distinct hand print on his face. Though his eyes betrayed him, looking down to admire the tiny blonde as her nose crinkled in concentration. So in her element those green eyes were focused, not even noticing when she brushed her hair back from her face with the painted palm, smudging blue under her eye.

Instinctively Varian reached out a hand, smoothing his thumb to brush away the blue paint but only really succeeding in spreading it more. This catches Rapunzel’s attention, her eyes meeting his. Its like everything stops for a moment. Both of them just intently staring at each other. 

Then like a snap, Varian remembers that he is very naked and Rapunzel remembers that she is very close.

They both jump back a little, chuckling at the awkward tension in the air. 

Though Rapunzel can’t help but feel a tiny bit disappointed. For just a second, Varian had been at ease, and now he was awkward again.

This was a power imbalance that needed to be fixed.

“If it makes you more comfortable I can take off my clothes too. Its only fair.”

Varian thinks that would just make his problem worse but before he can vocalise that , Rapunzel slips her fingers under the straps of her overalls unbuckling the snaps and just letting it fall to the ground. Then in the blink of an eye her paint stained white T is also off until she was wearing nothing before him like a nude goddess.

Oh no, this definitely made things worse.

Surprisingly for a male, the first thing Varian noticed were the freckles that flecked the entirety of her smooth skin, like a million stars in the expanse of space. Then he dared for his gaze to trail to other places. Rapunzel had always been particularly slender, she wasn’t an overly curvy woman but he adored how petite and small she was. It meant Varian could easily pick her up with one arm and she couldn’t really do much about it. It was in their late teens where he really shot up and began to tower over her.

Her skin was naturally rosy, more so in her cheeks, shoulders and breasts, perky and well proportioned to the rest of her. 

Nope he had to look away or he was going to get a tad too excited.

Rapunzel turns back to her easel, ears burning. She could not believe she just did that.

His stunned expression was definitely worth it though.

Not quite paying attention, she splat her hand into the palette of prepared paints, smearing it an array of pinks and purples. Ah great, now both of her hands were covered in paint.

Looking back to Varian, her eyes concentrate on the distinct blue hand mark on his cheek and inspiration struck.

Once again, and quite confidently Rapunzel makes her way to Varian and with no hesitation begins to position him again.

Though truthfully she was purposely letting her hands wander, loving the way the coloured paint on her hands, left streaks against his tan skin. She made a map, from his collar bone, out to his biceps and then clasping her palms against his, letting his own hands be covered in the same paint.

Mostly Rapunzel liked that way the painted streaks were evidence, proof that she had gotten to touch him, and that he willingly let her.

Varian doesn’t question what Rapunzel is doing, having some indication that smearing paint all over him was part of her artistic process. Generally he seems relatively calm and composed knowing that this was professional, and this was art.

Not that he wasn’t getting his own enjoyment from her touch.

Then Rapunzel circles behind him, like a shark scoping out its next meal.

Her next action throws all those professional thought out the fucking window because she presses her own body against his, hands firmly gripping his forearms to spread out his arms in a way that screamed Titanic.

Was this sexual tension, or was he just a creep. Varian wasn’t sure.

He could feel the rise and fall of her chest with every breath, breasts pressed up against his naked back, finger tips trailing down his arms as Rapunzel positioned how she wanted him to stand.

This definitely had to be sexual intent, right?

Or if it was just art and he was getting all these signals mixed with his own helpless desire. He dared not make a move though, holding his breath and just letting Rapunzel do her thing. The last thing Varian wanted to do was make a move and ruin his friendship with her.

Too bad his body hadn’t got the memo. Varian was thankful Rapunzel was currently behind him.

He can feel her breath tickling his neck as if she was nuzzling her face against him.

Next thing he knows she presses an open mouthed kiss on his neck, tongue running against his pulse. Varian lets out an unbecoming groan, a pleasured tingle running up his spine. Encouraged by his little vocal hiccup, Rapunzel smirks to herself, trailing hands down from his arms to smooth along his sides, pads of her fingers pressing into his hips, massaging little circles.

Varian manages to shake the fog from his brain momentarily, just long enough to get the consent he needed, because one more kiss or if her hands got any lower he was going to ravish her.

He tilts his head to look over his shoulder.

“Just checking...this is definitely sexual right?”

Rapunzel’s hands stop, her expression becoming shy, biting her lip in a way that just made Varian become undone.

“Is...is that okay?”

“More than okay.”

Varian just manages to reply before quickly spinning, and lifting her up by her ass to press his lips against hers.

Rapunzel squeaks in surprise at how effortlessly he lifted her, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, creating a oh so good friction in her lower regions.

She took a calculated risk kissing his neck and by god was she good at maths if it had led to this.

Varian’s tongue swipes over her lower lips, begging for entrance into her mouth which Rapunzel more than willingly accepts, deepening their kiss.

Varian tugs at the paint brush in her hair, sending the blonde locks cascading down her back.

Rapunzel barely notices, only concerning herself with the delicious taste of hot cocoa on his lips.

“Oh thank god, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could take.”Varian’s moans against her mouth, one arm keeping her propped up right, while his other found its way to her breast. Palm smearing purple and pink paint against her soft flesh and pert nipple.

That earns a whine from Rapunzel, her teeth grazing against his neck, nibbling down enough to leave a mark.

“Mm I can see that.”

The hardness poking her inner thigh waa a pretty good indicator about his excitement for her.

Rapunzel squeaks as he throws her back into the comfort of the blanket and pillow pile that was usually her drawing spot. 

The little fall kept her heart racing with exhilaration, watching Varian’s intense ice blue eyes as he propped himself over her. 

The shiver of anticipation that jolted up Rapunzel’s spine was electric as Varian peppered kisses down her neck.

The thermostat made the heat in the room amplify, her skin hot, beads of sweat running down the valley of her breasts. She breathes out a gasp, back arching when he runs his tongue up that exact spot.

Varian caresses her inner thighs with practised working hands leaving paint splotches of blue, purple and pink, creating new colours entirely, as if her skin was its own palette. He had always been good with his hands, Rapunzel muses.

His kisses trail lower, down to her stomach, and even lower still to her inner thighs. Rapunzel was curious as to what he was going to do, but the breath is knocked out of her when he presses a final kiss right on her hot aching sex. His tongue digging deep into her folds.

“Fuck!”Rapunzel cries out, clasping a hand over her mouth in pure embarrassment at the exclamation, head rolling back. None of her past sexual partners had ever done anything like this before.

Varian stops, head popping up for a second and Rapunzel swore she heard him laugh.

“Ive never heard you use such colourful language before Princess.”

She instinctively wraps her legs over his back, drawing him in closer.

“No don’t stop.”

He kisses her inner thigh, eyes half lidded and lustful.

“Anything for my Princess.”

Varian returns his attention to her sex, sucking and lapping at her clit which was was swollen and sensitive from the attention, so much so she began to squirm at the pure pleasure. He did not let up, holding her thighs tightly so they would stop twitching, tongue only working faster, never relenting.

Unable to move her legs anymore and unsure of how to deal with the intensity, Rapunzel resorts to rolling her hips up to his mouth in a steady rhythm, which only seemed to encourage him.

Rapunzel mewls, tugging at Varian’s hair as something coils inside her, something ready to burst at any moment.

“Ahh~ Varian!”

One hard suck at her sensitive nub is her undoing, crying out in ecstasy, legs shaking uncontrollably as she came. She tugged, perhaps a tad too hard at Varian’s hair. He places a palm on her stomach as if to brace her as she rode out her orgasm, his mouth still not leaving her sex.

He notices it leaves another hand print on her body, looking up to see her face in pure bliss. The satisfaction he felt at making her loose control like this was in itself sexual gratification.

Rapunzel’s hips roll into his mouth a few more times before she collapses back exhausted, legs now steady but aching in a good way.

Varian gives her one last affirming kiss on her stomach, before propping himself up on his elbows, trying his best not to laugh.

Rapunzel coming to from her post orgasm bliss scowls at him, face flushed.

“Whats with the face?”

“I just think its funny how your legs kinda spaz out.”

Rapunzel squeaks immediately giving him a light smack over the head which only encourages his teasing grin.

“You’re the one who gave me such an intense orgasm.”

“I did didn’t I.”He muses proudly and she just giggles annoyance suddenly forgotten. 

“You’re such a dork.”

“I like making you feel good.”Varian murmurs with sincerity, crawling up topress a kiss to her collar bone.

“I want more of you.”

Rapunzel basically begs, her hand trailing down his lower stomachgently stroking his erect cock. She was aroused and ready to go again. 

The temptation was too real but Varian’s common sense was kicking in, in that he wasn’t ready to be a father yet. 

“I didn’t bring any condoms because to be entirely honest, I did not think I was getting laid today.”

Rapunzel doesn’t let up, only coyly smiling as she continued to stroke his length making him groan softy.

“You’re in luck because Im on birth control. I trust you Varian.”

She kisses and nibbles at his neck, leading the tip of his cock to her very wet entrance.

“Please Varian, I want you inside me.”

All of Varian’s clarity went straight out the window because the very gorgeous love of his life was spread underneath him, begging him to make love to her. Varian’s one weakness in life was never being able to say no to her, not that he particularly wanted to at this moment.

He doesn’t need anymore encouragement, bracing one hand near Rapunzel’s head and the other gripping her hip.

Clit still throbbing from her last orgasm, Varian slowly pushing the full length on his cock in her was euphoric.

She whines his name, hips arching up to meet his.

His stokes start gentle, slow and deliberate. Looking into Rapunzel’s eyes, Varian knew he didn’t want this to be over too quickly, mostly because he couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

But the sensation of her velvet walls enclosed around his cock was too good and too real. His name spilling from her lips and her breasts bouncing with every movement they made was in sync. 

Varian wasn’t a possessive person, but in this moment he felt safe to say that Rapunzel was entirely his, because he was entirely hers. The hand prints that adorned her body were his own, fingerprints so unique it’d be a reminder that this moment happened. 

Rapunzel cups Varian’s face with her hands, pulling him down into a passionate albeit sloppy kiss.

“Faster.”She whimpers between kisses, and Varian is only too happy to oblige, picking up the pace so he was thrusting into her. Rapunzel spreads out her legs as far as they could possibly go, head rolling to the side, arms stretched up over her head  trusting him to do whatever he desired with her body, knowing he would undeniably bring her pleasure. He was beautifully selfless like that.

Varian’s oh so skilled hands, find her clit, rubbing in circles as he presses opened mouthed kisses to the valley of her breasts, never faltering his relentless thrusts into her wet sex, that coiling sensation slowing building back up.

“Ahhh~ Oh baby, Im gonna..”

Rapunzel can’t even find her words, legs beginning to shake again. She wraps them around his waist tight drawing him in so close he wasn’t even really pulling out of her anymore, just rutting against her, fingers still working her sensitive nub. He was a talented man being able to concentrate on so many things at once. 

Rapunzel found it cute how red his face was, biting at his lip to attempt to stop his own moans but failing, half constructed words that may resemble her name spilling out.

Varian bites down on her neck hard, and thats what sends her reeling, arms wrapping around his back, nails digging hard into his skin, crying out as she hit her second orgasm for the evening. He grinds against her hips a few more times before reaching his own peak, cock twitching and feeling the warm cum spill inside of her.

Varian doesn’t cry out her name quite like her but instead mewls it, holding her tight against his chest, lifting her back up from the floor. She relishes in his warmth, running her hands through his hair and pressing kisses against his shoulder as he winds down from his own orgasm, murmuring praises and affirmations. 

With a few shuddered breaths Varian gently lowers her back down against the blanketed floor.

He rolls off of her, both panting.

Rapunzel looks down at their bodies, splattered with paint, handprints and smudges galore, it was starting to streak from the sweat.

She giggles, resting her head against his chest.

“Look at us, we’re a mess.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’re clearly the art now.”

Varian laughs breathless.

“Next time we should put some paper under us and see the outcome.”

At her words Varian’s eyes sparkle.

“Theres a next time.”

“If you’d like there to be.”

His response is a gentle kiss. 

She pulls away but is drawn back in by his puppy smile, leading to another string of kisses.

“Varian.” She whines attempting with absolutely no will power to pull away.

“I still have to finish this assignment.”

With one final kiss, Rapunzel manages to hop up, grabbing her canvas and propping it up on the floor, so she could work from there, not bothering to put on any coverings.

Varian lazes cutely in his pile of blankets, hair ruffled, adorned with paint.

He rests his head on his arms, head tilted as he just intensely watches her sketch.

The smile on his face would not fade.

“What are you so smiley for?”

Rapunzel asks, embarrassed at the soft expression in his blue eyes.

“I can’t believe I get to have you in my life.”

Varian replies without a beat.

“If you keep looking at me like that we’re heading into round two and I’ll never finish this.”

Rapunzel flushes looking back down to her work, though the fluttering of her stomach would not leave.

“I am so in love with you.”Varian coos.

Thats it. Immediately Rapunzel flung herself from her spot sending pencils and paper flying to tackle him, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

She rolls on top of him, effectively pinning him to the ground, his expression still goofily lovestruck.

Rapunzel presses a soft kiss to Varian’s nose, gently brushing his hair from his eyes.

“I am so in love with you.”

She mimics his sentiment, seeing his eyes swell with pure joy made her want to cry. Instead Rapunzel makes good on her promise and begins to take the lead for round two~

Rapunzel had been nervous to hand over her finished piece to her Professor, unsure it met the criteria.

Truthfully Rapunzel had been too busy with the subject of her painting rather than actually doing it. Well she was certainly doing something, mostly someone.

Her Professor takes a monent to truely look at it, eyes not giving anything away. Rapunzel stays silent, waiting for the deliberation that she got a bad grade. Rapunzel herself loved the piece, but thats because it was of Varian, bright blue eyes, ruffled raven hair and paint covered skin. His smile one of adoration. It a was a captured moment that she would treasure forever. 

“I can tell you love this man.”

Her Professor finally speaks after some time. 

“Er what.”Rapunzel squeaks flushed.

Her Professor’s face softens.

“Art is different when the subject is someone you love. The care and detail you’ve put into this. Its your best work Rapunzel. You should get your boyfriend to pose for you more often.”

She passes the canvas back, writing on a little tag and sticking it to the wooden frame under the artwork.

“Outstanding. You’re acing my class Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel stutters a thank you, looking down at the artwork in her hands.

This was definitely being hung up in her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> When you go from too afraid to send a heart emoji to a girl, to having sex with that same girl on her apartment floor covered in paint.  
> ✨Manifest your dreams✨
> 
> I don’t know how to write smut but you can’t get any better if you don’t practise 😌


End file.
